<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>От начала до конца by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891216">От начала до конца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, смерть персонажа, элементы гета</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>все, что и так понятно, но осталось за кадром, изложено ниже в медленном темпе при помощи стертых образов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliade/Arystar Krory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>От начала до конца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Родители</b>
</p><p>Впервые Алистер спросил о родителях, когда дедушка взял его с собой в деревню. Вдвоем они шли по мощенной булыжником улице, вдоль лавок с разными товарами - незнакомо пахнущими, цветными, иногда спрятанными за мутными стеклами витрин, - и барон Кроули Третий старательно обходил лужи, крепко держась за руку барона Кроули Первого. Было воскресенье, мимо проходили нарядившиеся селяне; женщина, семенящая навстречу, держала на руках грудного ребенка, и тогда - тогда Алистер набрался смелости и, старательно подбирая слова, спросил у деда, когда будет угодно вернуться в замок его родителям, господин барон.<br/>Дед ответил, что они уехали в Индию, а дорога туда далека, она занимает несколько лет, так что Алистеру лучше следить за своими манерами и быть послушным, иначе его родители никогда не захотят вернуться и...<br/>Алистер запнулся о булыжник и упал, конечно, больно ушибив правое колено, а левым угодив в лужу; и, разумеется, совершенно не следя за своими манерами, расплакался, как расплакался бы любой, даже самый воспитанный мальчик в три года.</p><p>Второй раз вопрос о родителях был задан во время кормежки хищных цветов, несколько лет спустя. Алистер повторял цветам, что любит их, дед бросал сырое мясо в их розовые пасти, и мальчик, робея, спросил, может ли он считаться достаточно послушным, чтобы родители захотели вернуться к нему.<br/>Дед ответил, что дорога из Японии занимает несколько лет, и потому барону Кроули Третьему следует уделять больше внимания своему образованию, иначе...<br/>Барон Кроули Третий уделял образованию львиную долю своего времени, потому неплохо представлял себе, сколько занимает дорога из Японии, и знал, что Япония и Индия - уж точно не одно и то же.<br/>- Я люблю вас, - снова послушно сказал он цветам, пропуская мысленно добавленные "мама и папа", и "все равно", и "даже если вы давно умерли".</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Затворничество</b>
</p><p>Однажды Алистер вернулся домой с синяком на щеке; этот синяк остался от камня, брошенного деревенским мальчишкой.<br/>Алистер спрятался за алтарем в замковой часовне, и снова и снова вспоминал, как мечтал подойти к ребятам, как долго набирался мужества, как хотелось ему поговорить - непринужденно и весело, как об этом пишут в книгах, как бывает между друзьями, не добавляя "не так ли", и "едва ли", и "господин", и "к вашим услугам".<br/>Камень просвистел, едва юный барон вышел из-за дерева, и угодил ошарашенному Алистеру прямо в лицо. "Убирайся, вампир!" - закричал мальчик, именно так он и сказал, и Алистер, не разбирая дороги, рванул через лес в сторону замка.<br/>Он не винил мальчика; конечно, нет, откуда же пастушку было знать, что Кроули никакие не вампиры, если дед ведет себя так странно, живет затворником и не ставит никого ни в грош?..<br/>Внизу лестницы раздался недовольный голос старого барона, требующего помощи в очередном важном деле, Алистер постарался прикрыть синяк длинной седой челкой; разумеется, дед заметит, но хотя бы не сразу.<br/>Если не выходить из замка без надобности, подумал Алистер тогда, не введешь никого в искушение тебя обидеть, так что, наверное, не стоит больше пытаться.</p><p>
  <b>Одиночество</b>
</p><p>Были вещи, о которых Кроули запрещал себе даже думать, например, о том, что со смертью деда, изнуренного долгой болезнью, жить станет легче. Он запрещал себе формулировать эту мысль, с "едва ли" или без – ведь легче действительно не стало.<br/>Алистер каждый день повторял цветам, что любит их, бросая им мясо и кости; говорил у ворот с торговцем, приносившим продукты; протирал от пыли огромную коллекцию дедушкиных диковинок; листал старые книги, собранные в библиотеке, готовил для себя незатейливую еду; ложился спать в широкую и, разумеется, слишком холодную постель.<br/>Он думал, что однажды, конечно, бросит все это и выйдет наружу, ведь, в самом деле, не сидит же за каждым кустом мальчишка с камнем, и, может быть, все вовсе не страшно, и не каждый там хочет нанести вред, и, разумеется, все это просто смешно, и, может быть, ему не придется больше быть одному.<br/>Подумав так, Кроули говорил хищным цветам, что любит их, и снова вытирал пыль, и готовил, и отсчитывал монеты для усатого торговца, и зажигал свечи в часовне, и листал давно прочитанные книги, и ложился в постель, недостаточно холодную, чтобы остудить жар тела, изголодавшегося по прикосновениям.</p><p>
  <b>Чистая Сила</b>
</p><p>Мариан Кросс казался небожителем.<br/>Он ввалился в ворота замка, отодвинув с дороги опешившего Алистера; на кружевных манжетах Кросса была дорожная пыль и красные пятна от пролитого вина, и еще от него пахло потом и перегаром, и половина лица была закрыта странной маской, но он был невыносимо прекрасен - до боли в глазах.<br/>Он потребовал ванную, и вина, и обед, и попросил одолжить денег, и на эти деньги, при помощи голема связавшись с деревней, заказал двух девиц из местного борделя, и, пока девиц ожидали, постоянно говорил о чем-то, поминутно повышая голос, и громко смеялся - не то чтобы это было красиво, но это завораживало.<br/>Кроули думал, что, встретив подобного человека, просто не сможет молчать, что будет говорить, пока не пересохнет во рту: спрашивать, каков внешний мир, каковы в нем женщины и что нынче в моде, практиковаться в своем книжном английском, задавать тысячи, миллионы вопросов, и в конце непременно попросит взять его с собой – но не мог произнести ни слова.<br/>Когда пришли проститутки - рыженькая и блондинка, в веселеньких деревенских платьицах, показавшихся Кроули верхом очарования, - одна из них сразу же уселась барону на колени. Вдохнув запах ее дешевых приторных духов, Кроули окаменел на секунду, положил руку ей на бедро - и вскочил из кресла, стряхнув с себя барышню.<br/>Выбегая из комнаты, он слышал смех девушек; странно, но Кросс не смеялся.</p><p>Мариан Кросс уехал, не прощаясь, до того, как хозяин замка успел выйти из своей комнаты; в гостиной царил беспорядок, свидетельствующий о прекрасно проведенной ночи; на столе стоял цветок в глиняном горшке – незнакомый, но удивительно похожий на уменьшенную копию хищных растений деда.<br/>Алистер недоуменно взял цветок в руки - и случилось что-то странное; что-то, что заставило его забыть о Кроссе, и о своем позоре, и о стыде неудовлетворенного желания, и о жалости к себе – обо всем том, о чем запрещено думать.<br/>- Мои зубы! - попытался воскликнуть Алистер, но получилось неразборчивое шамканье.<br/>А дальше он ощутил одновременно две вещи: как прорезались во рту острые клыки, и как, вытесняя все прочее, его тело затопила жажда.<br/>И это было ужасно, но правильно, потому что теперь наконец-то появилось то, из-за чего следовало выйти за стены.</p><p>Жажда оказалась разумна; она вела всегда к точно определенной жертве - и невозможно было сделать ни шагу в сторону.<br/>Разрывая горло старушке, Кроули отчетливо понимал, что убивает пожилую женщину, что пьет ее кровь, и что кровь ее вкусна.<br/>Он плакал после, сидя в той же часовне, где когда-то прятался от деревенских мальчишек и гнева деда, и твердил себе, что, конечно же, ненавидит мир, который его не принял, всегда ненавидел, и будет ненавидеть, о да, и, конечно, именно поэтому Проклятие выбрало его, и он орудие в руках Дьявола, и разве убивать – цель в жизни хуже прочих; разве это не лучше, чем день ото дня протирать пыль, кормить цветы, готовить, и платить посыльному, и перечитывать книги, и засыпать...<br/>Кроули захлебывался слезами; теперь холодная подушка была еще и влажной – в самый раз для склепа.</p><p>
  <b>Элиаде</b>
</p><p>Волшебной красоты женщина, которую он не убил лишь чудом, шла за ним от самого леса.<br/>- Господин вампир, - насмешливо звала она из-за спины (он чувствовал, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом от ее голоса), - господин вампир, а что это вы меня не убьете?<br/>Кроули ускорял шаг, не понимая, почему не хочет стать совсем быстрым, не стремится улетучиться из поля ее зрения в мгновение ока.<br/>- Господин вампи-и-ир, - напевала она у него за спиной. - Может быть, вам нужна горничная, господин вампир?<br/>Кроули больно закусывал нижнюю губу и думал только о том, чтобы не обернуться.<br/>- Господин вампир, меня зовут Элиадэ! – она прикоснулась к его плечу, и Кроули все-таки обернулся, и уперся взглядом в ее пышную грудь, вполне различимую под мужской рубашкой, и покраснел до ушей. - Может быть, вам нужна любовница?..<br/>Элиадэ подалась вперед и поцеловала его в губы быстрее, чем он успел отпрянуть, и тогда он обнял ее и попытался разорвать ей горло.<br/>Элиадэ смогла вырваться - в тот раз, и во все следующие разы; до самого последнего дня она всегда успевала.</p><p>
  <b>Посмертие</b>
</p><p>Кроули очень хочется, чтобы у него спросили, что он чувствует. Каково это - узнать, что твоя женщина - акума, каково это - умертвить ее своими руками.<br/>Кроули сел бы напротив Лави, или Аллена, или даже, может быть, госпожи Линали, закрыл бы глаза и, раскачиваясь, стал бы говорить о том, какой была Элиадэ.<br/>О том, как она ходила за ним по пятам и как всегда успевала отскочить вовремя.<br/>О том, как помогала ему закапывать трупы на заднем дворе, и о том, как нашла в кладовых его деда странную, совершенно неприличную одежду и гордо расхаживала в ней по замку.<br/>О том, что всегда обращалась к нему на "вы", пока не решила убить его.<br/>О том, как морщилась, когда он начинал заикаться и говорить глупости от смущения, о том, как закрывала глаза на его неловкость... на любую его неловкость.<br/>О том, как он старательно не замечал, что ее тень - нечеловеческая, что в этой тени - сотня шевелящихся отростков и жадный клыкастый рот.<br/>О том, какими мягкими были ее губы и грудь, и о том, как крепко она привязывала его к кровати, чтобы он не смог причинить ей вред во время...<br/>Нет, конечно, он не смог бы рассказать об этом ни Аллену, ни Лави, ни уж тем более госпоже Линали; совершенно немыслимо, недопустимо.<br/>Но говорить об Элиадэ хочется почти так же болезненно, как видеть ее и прикасаться к ней, так что Кроули намеренно твердит ее имя при любом удобном случае: если кто-то повторяет что-то слишком часто, его перестают воспринимать всерьез.<br/>Он очень боится, что кто-то спросит, каково ему, и тогда уж он точно сядет напротив, закроет глаза и...</p><p>Подорвав три пороховых бочки в подвале родного замка, Кроули отчаянно окунается в жизнь, в безумие несочетающихся цветов и резких звуков, в случайность дружеских прикосновений, во все возможные человеческие отношения и эмоции, в разговоры без конца и края, в необходимость выполнять свой долг.<br/>Он больше почти не боится, что мир запустит в него камнем.<br/>Глупо по-прежнему бояться камней, когда сам вырвал себе сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>